Rip Tide
by amandac3
Summary: Bella, a movie actress, is lonely and untrusting. Edward, a musician, didn't think he was missing anything in his life. A chance meeting on the beach, thanks to Dean, sweeps them both off their feet.


**A/N: This little one shot was written for my beta and sistah00r, DannysMom, in honor of her birthday. I was inspired by many things, the main being a wet, mostly naked Rob with clingy shorts on and water dripping from his beard and running down his shoulders and chest and the happiest of happy trails and… Oh, what was I saying? Oh yes! Happy Birthday Coochie! I hope you enjoy your birthday and your moist *snickers* lemon cupcake. I love you!**

**Thanks to LovinRob for cleaning this bitch up. You didn't mind sampling the cupcake before delivery though right? LOL!**

* * *

**Rip Tide**

~Bella~

As I sit on the deck of my new beach house in Malibu watching the sunrise, a feeling of bittersweetness washes over me. I love my life, I really do. I have a wonderful family, amazing friends and a job that makes me happy, affording me luxuries that most people only dream of. I only wish I had someone special to share it with. It's hard for me to trust people. As one of the worlds supposedly hottest up and coming actresses I find it hard to tell what people's intentions are. Do they want to be my friend or do they want to be the actress's friend? Does this guy want to get to know me or just get into my pants? Thank you Michael for duping me into believing you really cared about me just so you could brag to your friends on Facebook about how you finally got me on my back. Douche nozzle. Yes, I've been screwed over more than once and that makes it even harder for me to let my guard down.

The media has made me out to be a cold-hearted bitch because I refuse to bend to Hollywood's standards. I love and appreciate my fans and when I'm working I have no problems speaking with them, taking pictures and signing autographs. It's when I'm at the bar or out to dinner that it bothers me. I just want to be a normal 22 year old girl. I want to be able to walk down the street without the paparazzi hounding me. I want to be able to go to bars and clubs with my friends. And more than anything, I just want to meet the man of my dreams and fall in love like everyone else. I am who I am and I refuse to change for anyone. I'm a take it or leave it kind of girl.

I sip my coffee and stare out over the beautiful Pacific Ocean. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand soothes my troubled thoughts and the sky turning from midnight blue to a pretty pink as the sun breaks over the horizon makes me smile. I really love this house. A low bark next to me breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Dean." I say, petting my Irish Setter on the head.

I got Dean a month ago from a shelter. After I moved into this house the silence was deafening and I was lonely. I always grew up with pets and now that I had several months before I had to go back to work to promote my next movie, my mom suggested I adopt a dog.

As I walked through the shelter there was an instant connection between me and Dean. It's like he was meant to be with me. All the other dogs were barking and jumping around trying to get my attention, to no avail. In the second to last kennel a beautiful red-haired dog sat there at the gate, crazy long tongue flopping out of the side of his mouth and it looked like he was smiling, making me smile in return. We've been best buddies ever since.

We usually take walks on the beach as soon as the sun rises. Dean loves the water and I usually end up soaked as well just trying to get him out of the ocean. I take the last sip of my coffee and head inside, rinsing the mug and setting it on the counter. I grab my sunglasses off the bar and pull the rubberband off my wrist, twisting my long dark locks up into a messy ponytail. When I walk back out onto the patio Dean has his leash, a tennis ball and his rainbow colored Frisbee all in his mouth.

"Well someone is impatient this morning." I tell Dean with a tug to his ear. He attempts to let out an agreeable bark but when he loses his grip on the Frisbee it turns into a whine instead. I can't help but chuckle at him.

We make our way down the steps onto the cool sand. It's early April, but the weather has been unseasonably warm as of late. At barely 6:30 in the morning it's a brisk 65 degrees and the beach is deserted. As soon as we hit the water line, Dean drops all his mouthly possessions except the tennis ball and takes off into the water. I grab his leash, not that he actually needs it, but it is required. I always carry it with me just in case beach patrol decides to give me a hard time.

After Dean happily jumps into a few waves he runs to where I'm walking and spits the ball out at me. I pick it up and launch it down the beach. I'm proud of my arm. I played softball when I was younger and was pretty damn good at it too. It fell to the backburner when I got into acting though. So I enjoy playing ball with Dean. As we continue to walk, I toss the ball and he runs ahead, grabs the ball and splashes through the waves on his way back to me. We walk about a mile before turning back.

Dean tires of the tennis ball and grabs at the Frisbee that's tucked into the back of my cutoff denim shorts. I stick the tennis ball in my back pocket and whip the Frisbee out for him. As we get closer to home I see a guy carrying a huge blue and yellow surf board. The thing is massive, easily 10 feet long and much wider than a normal surf board. From this distance I can't see much of him aside from the board.

We continue walking towards him as he's directly in front of my house. I watch him pull the long sleeve blue button down he's wearing straight over his head. He walks into the water and lays the surfboard down flat and I notice that he has a long paddle in his right hand. He plops down on his stomach and begins to paddle out using his arms. Once he's out a ways he pulls himself up to a standing position and uses the paddle to propel himself through the water.

I'm close enough now to see that he is quite tall, with nice long, lean muscles. He has his back to me and I'm mesmerized with the way his back muscles ripple and contract with his paddling motions. He catches a nice size wave and it makes him wobble and almost fall. I can't help but giggle at his seemingly out of place moment of awkwardness. He catches his balance though and rides the wave in.

He has longish hair that's half plastered to his head and half sticking straight up. It seems to be dark brown, but it's hard to tell since its wet. He has a pretty scruffy beard on his face. Before I can admire him anymore he heads right back out. I can hear him laughing as he goes and the sound makes me smile. He pulls himself up onto the board and straddles it. He wipes the water from his face. At this point he finally notices me and waves. I wave back and apparently Dean takes this as an invitation and takes off into the water.

"Dean! Dean stop!" I yell, running into the water up to my calves.

Dean makes a beeline for the surfer. As soon as he reaches him he attempts to climb right up on the board. The guy laughs and helps pull him up. Dean shakes his wet fur out and barks at him. I can hear the guy's laughter from here and I put my hand on my forehead in embarrassment. Surfer guy pets him and is talking to him but I can't hear what he's saying.

He stands up and starts paddling out. He speeds up his strokes as a wave approaches. Dean maintains his position towards the front of the board. They ride the wave in but something knocks the surfer off balance and he falls off. Dean rides solo the rest of the way in.

"Dean, come here!" I say to him as he arrives on shore.

He ignores me and starts jumping and splashing and barking as the guy swims his way to shore. As he walks out of the water I feel my knees tremble. He is seriously the most beautiful man I've had the privlege of laying my eyes on.

His skin is pale and sunkissed all at once. The water is glistening off his hair and beard and his body. He's wearing a pair of Adidas shorts that are clinging to him in all the right places. He runs the short distance towards me and I swear I could have died a happy girl right then. As he approaches I see that he has pale green eyes and they take my breath away.

"Hey! Is this your dog?" He asks me, all while Dean is running circles around his legs.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I say.

"No problem. That was amazing! What's his name?" He asks me.

"Dean."

"Well Dean, you're welcome to come surf with me anytime buddy." He says as he kneels down and rubs Dean's ears.

I can see, now that his hair has dried a bit, that there are shades of bronze and even some lighter, almost blonde tints to it. He looks up at me and smiles. The sun pales in comparison. He stands up and wipes his hands on his ass before sticking it out towards me.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Isa... I mean Bella. I'm Bella."

"Bella..." He trails off in question.

I struggle. He doesn't seem to know who I am and I see nothing but genuine curiosity in his perfectly pale green eyes.

"Umm... Bella Swan." I say, realizing that I haven't shaken his still outstretched hand.

I slip my small hand into his much larger one. I feel a warmth travel up my arm and spread throughout my body. My breathing stutters and I blush at my reaction to him. He smiles even bigger at me.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He says, still holding onto my hand.

"You too." I say, barely louder than a whisper.

He clears his throat and finally extracts his hand from mine. A chill travels through me with the loss of contact.

"So... You live around here or did you just come down for a walk?" He asks me.

Without any thought I tell him I live right here and point to my house.

"Nice place. My folks have a house a few down. I like to surf down here so I come to visit a few times a week when I'm not touring." He tells me.

"Touring?" I question.

"Yeah. Me and three of my friends that I grew up with are in a band. We call ourselves Dark Recess." He laughs.

"Sorry, but I've never heard of you." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's cool. We maintain a pretty low key lifestyle. We only play small venues, bars and open mic nights. We do pretty well, our shows always sell out." He shrugs modestly.

Just thinking about him possibly playing the guitar is killing me. I dabble on the guitar but I'm not good by any means.

"Do you sing? Play guitar?" I ask, not caring how breathy my voice sounds.

"Yes. I sing and play guitar. I also play the piano."

"I'd like to hear you sometime." I say, not being shy at all suddenly.

"Sure. But enough about me. What is it that you do Bella?" He asks as he plops down in the sand.

I sit next to him, close enough that our thighs are touching. I smile up at him and he blinds me with his smile.

"I'm an actress." I tell him, watching for his reaction out of the corner of my eye.

"No shit. Well sorry, but I don't watch much TV and I haven't been to the movies in I can't remember how long." He says and I can't help but stare at his mouth as he speaks.

I imagine kissing him. His lips look soft and supple. I bet he's a great kisser. I'd lose myself in the kiss and crawl into his lap. He'd wrap me up in his strong arms and I'd never want to leave.

"Bella?" He says, placing a warm hand on my knee.

I startle at the contact. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? I lost you there for a minute." He smirks as if he knows exactly what I was thinking about.

He sees the tennis ball I set in between my legs and reaches underneath my knees, grazing the underside of my bare thigh in the process and grabs the ball. He tosses the ball down the beach for Dean who promptly takes off after it. I blush and I'm extremely thankful that Edward can't read my mind, despite what the smirk on his face says.

We spend the next several hours just chatting and learning about each other. He's 25, the youngest of three. His older sisters used to dress him up as a girl when he was younger. His parents are still happily married after 32 years. I tell him that I have an older and younger brother and that my parents are divorced but both are happily remarried. We have similar tastes in music and food. I tell him I mess around on the guitar and his face lights up when he tells me he'd be happy to give me some lessons.

As the sun beats down on us from the middle of the sky I realize how long we've been sitting out here. Dean is snoozing along Edwards other side. I didn't put any sunscreen on and can feel my forehead burning. I reluctantly rise to my feet and reach my hands out to help pull Edward to his feet. I don't want to leave him.

"You wanna come up for some lunch or a drink or something?" I ask.

"I'd love to, I really would, but I gotta get home. I have a gig tonight. You should come." He says, grabbing my elbow.

"Yeah? I'd love to come see you. Are there still tickets available?"

"I'll add you to my guest list. We're playing at The Hotel Cafe in Hollywood. Show starts at nine, but we have a really good opening act, so you should try to get there by eight." He says, sliding his hand down my arms and weaving his long fingers through mine.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there for sure. Can I bring a girlfriend?" I ask hesitantly, not wanting to seem greedy.

"Of course. Just one?"

"Yeah. I'll bring my friend Alice. She'll freak that I actually want to go out." I say, laughing on the outside but grimacing on the inside with thoughts of Alice's over-exuberance.

"Ok." He says squeezing my fingers.

"Ok." I say.

"Yeah."

I just smile up at him. We just stare at each other for a few minutes and when he leans in towards me I think I might die. He plants his lips on my forehead and lingers there for a moment before pulling back.

"Ok, gotta go. I'll see you tonight Bella. Bye Dean." He says, ruffling the dog's ears.

I watch him run down the beach to where his board is laying. He slips his shirt back over his head and grabs the board. He turns and waves one last time before he starts jogging down the beach. He seems to be a bit pigeon toed and it makes his long legs look all wonky when he runs. It's adorable and I smile. A huge, hurt your cheeks, show all your teeth, smile. I run up to my house and wait until I'm safely behind closed doors before I let out a very uncharacteristic girly squeal. I may have also jumped up and down. Alice would be so proud. Speaking of, I guess I need to call her.

To say that Alice was excited was the understatement of the century. Despite my constant protests, she is always trying to convince me to go out more. To get out there and live. _I can't find love if I don't look_, she always tells me. I usually just roll my eyes at her over dramatics but this time I might be just as excited as her. She squealed in delight when I told her we were going out tonight. And when I told her about Edward she screamed like a banshee. I had to hold the phone at least an arms length away from my face in fear for my hearing.

She of course rushed right over to my place and started rummaging through my closet talking a mile a minute about dresses and stilettos and using my assets to my advantage. I put a kibosh on her plans though. I told her that I wanted to blend in and not draw any attention to myself. She huffed and puffed but finally relented when I agreed to at least wear my trusty black T-strap heels. I paired them with my favorite dark blue skinny jeans and a red and blue plaid button down.

I could tell by Alice's pursed lips that she did not approve of my wardrobe choice for the evening. I gave her my best bitchface and she just sighed and rolled her eyes at me before stomping out of my room. I let her do my hair and makeup though because I'm hopeless when it comes to that shit.

I made her dress down as well, which for Alice is pretty much sacrilegious. Of course Alice's version of dressing down includes a pair of red skinny jeans and a black sweater with diamond shaped cutouts on her shoulders and elbows and a pair of mile high black stilettos. She refuses to wear anything that doesn't have at least a four inch heel on it. So after what felt like hours of primping and prodding we hopped into my Mini and headed towards Hollywood.

"Who are we going to see tonight, Biz?" Alice asks.

"Umm, Dark Recesses or something like that." I tell her, puffing on my Camel Blue.

"Shut the front door! We're going to see Dark Recess? I fucking love Jasper!" Alice squeals.

"Who?" I ask.

"Seriously Bella, for a famous actress you can be so daft sometimes. Jasper Whitlock. He plays the electric guitar for Dark Recess and when he sings it's like being coated in hot fudge and having him lick it off." She sighs.

"Ohhhkay." I say, shaking my head at her.

"I can't believe this. Your Edward is Edward Cullen. Amazing. I'm going to meet Jasper tonight? SERIOUSLY! Ahhhhhhhh!" She screams, bouncing in her seat.

I just give her the side eye and continue puffing on my smoke. I swear on all that is holy if she draws undue attention to us tonight I won't hesitate to shove her six inch Louboutins up her ass. Tonight is about Edward and I don't want to take any attention away from him and his band.

The traffic sucks balls trying to merge onto the 405 Freeway. Thankfully we only have to be on here for like a mile. I just hope that the traffic isn't so bad on Santa Monica Blvd. We're making good time but I know once we hit Sunset the traffic will slow us down. By the time we make it to Cahuenga Blvd. it's about quarter to eight. I take the back alley so I don't have to turn against traffic. There is a parking garage at the rear of the venue and I pay the attendant as we pull in. After parking, I pull my trusted hoodie out of the backseat just in case. As I slip it on, I can hear Alice huffing in annoyance at me but I ignore her.

As we pulled in we didn't notice the line that is wrapped around the building. It appears to be mostly females with a handful of guys sprinkled in. I pull my hood up and look down as we walk. There is an average looking blonde guy, typical California type, standing at a podium behind a black rope. He has a clipboard and appears to be annoyed with the world. Alice being Alice walks right to the front of the line and tells the guy that we are on the guest list.

"Name?" He asks.

"Isa..."

"Alice!" I hiss at her from underneath my hood.

"Sorry Biz." She says apologetically, before turning back to the doorman. "Can I see that please?"

The guy rolls his eyes but flips the clipboard around so she can see it. She finds my name and points it out to him.

"That's us." She says.

"ID please." He says, sighing.

We show him our ID's and he puts an orange paper bracelet on our right wrist and a blue stamp on the top of our hands before opening the rope for us. I can hear people whispering behind us as we head into the bar. I hope they didn't recognize me already.

We head to the bar and I order a Stella and Alice gets a Long Island Ice Tea. The place is smaller than I imagined it would be. There are three small tables up close to the stage and the rest is open floor. I can't imagine more that 100 people fitting in here, 150 tops.

"Bella." I hear from behind me.

"Edward." I say, smiling as I turn around.

He looks good, damn good. He's wearing a pair of black leather converse, some worn, loose fitting jeans with a hole in the knee, a black and white checkered flannel that's unbuttoned over a white vee neck tee. He has a black beanie on his head and it appears that he trimmed his beard as it's not as scruffy as it was this morning. He walks over to me and puts one arm around my waist as he leans down and kisses my cheek. I may have swooned just a little.

"I'm so glad you made it." He tells me, pinching my hip.

"Of course. I wouldn't have missed it. Hey, this is my friend Alice Brandon. Alice this is Edward." I say.

"OMG! I can't believe this! I love you guys. Where's Jasper?" She asks.

Edward laughs and I look down, shaking my head at her lack of subtlety.

"Come on. I'll take you back to the green room. Introduce you to the guys." He says, pulling me along with him by my forearm.

"Is that where Jasper is?" Alice asks again.

"Alice!" I say, embarrassed, before turning to Edward, "Sorry."

He just smiles and shakes his head. He opens a door on the opposite side of the room from the bar and I see three guys, one sitting Indian style on the ground strumming on his guitar, another big burly guy has himself draped over a big cushy chair and the last is slouched into the corner of the couch. There is also a beautiful blonde girl pouring shots of whiskey into a line of shot glasses on the wet bar.

"Hey guys, this is Bella and her friend Alice. This big fella here is Emmett McCarty, he's our drummer, and that's his wife Rose. Dude on the floor over there is Marcus. And on the couch there is…"

"Jasper. Oh my! You're way prettier in person. I can't believe this." Alice belts out as she practically floats over to where he's sitting and pretty much sits on his lap.

Jasper just smiles and puts his arm around her. I swear she melts right into him. It's kind of disgusting in a romantic sort of way. I look at Edward and his eyes are wide as he watches the exchange. He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders.

We all chat for a few minutes and each take a shot. Edward pulls me into the hallway right outside the door and pulls me in front of him so my back is pressed against his chest. His hands are on my shoulders and we just stand and listen to the opening act. They're pretty good and they get the crowd going. After several songs, Edward leans down and whispers in my ear that he needs to get his guitar ready as they are up in a few minutes. The feel of his lips brushing along the shell of my ear makes me shiver and I hear him chuckle in response.

I spin around quickly and push up onto my tiptoes and kiss him square on the lips. He doesn't respond and, afraid that I just made a fatal mistake, I start to pull away. He wraps his arms around me before I can move though and kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck and when his tongue traces the contour of my bottom lip I am extremely grateful that he has a good grip on me otherwise I'm fairly certain I would have collapsed into a gelatinous blob on the floor. We make out for a good 5 minutes before he pulls away.

"Wow. That was some kiss there." He says, smiling radiantly.

"Mmm... Yeah." I say, still dazed.

He leans down and gives me a chaste peck before heading back into the green room to collect his guitar. Alice comes out with all of the boys. She links her arm through mine and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm in love Biz. I will be the future Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. You'll see." She says, staring after Jasper as he makes his way to the stage.

"You're crazy. You know that right?" I say, laughing at her.

Jasper, Marcus and Edward all took turns singing on different songs. They are all really good, and call me biased, but Edward is absolutely amazing. His voice is gritty and soulful, strong and passionate. Much like how Alice described Jasper's voice, hearing Edward sing is like eating crème brulee, crisp and sweet on top and smooth and creamy underneath. Rich. Sinful. They can work a crowd too. They are all very funny and love telling stories about growing up together. The crowd eats it all up, especially the ladies, me included.

They played for a little over an hour and quite frankly it was not long enough for me. I start to conjure up ways to convince Edward to play for me, and just me. The crowd is rowdy and loud, it's infectious and I find myself cheering loudly right along with them.

"Wow." Alice says, speechless for once.

"I know. They're pretty damn amazing. How have I not heard of them before?" I wonder.

"You've kept yourself pretty sheltered since that asshat Michael let his true colors show. And they're not mainstream." Alice responds.

"Well, considered me unsheltered." I say, watching as the boys weave their way through the crowd.

I'm surprised that people aren't all over them. This is nothing like a movie premiere where there are blockades and security out the ying yang. It's very chill and I love it. Much better than that Kings of Leon concert I went to awhile back. I love them but a concert of that magnitude is so impersonal. This is something else entirely, something amazing, and I can see why they choose to remain low key.

As Edward makes his way toward me he slings his acoustic guitar behind his back and picks me up off the ground. He buries his face in my neck and walks us into the green room.

"So?" He asks with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

"Amazing. Brilliant. I want more." I tell him.

"Oh I'll give you more." He says before pressing his lips to mine firmly.

I really like flirty, handsy Edward. When we all make it back to the room, we take a celebratory shot. The boys have goodies to sell so they head back out. I love that their fans don't have to have special passes to meet them and have a chance to talk to them, to get autographs and pictures. They do it all and I'm in awe. I sneak out the side door with Alice and light up a cigarette.

"So... Will you hate me forever if I leave with Jasper? He wants to take me for a drive, get to know me better." Alice asks hesitantly.

"If that's what you want to do." I say, I'm not her keeper.

"Umm, that means you'll have to take Edward. I'm sure you don't mind though right?" She asks with a conniving grin on her face.

I just shake my head at her. I see a group of girls walking towards us and I automatically tense up. Alice must sense this.

"Chill Biz, these aren't your normal fangirls. Ok?" She says and I nod in response.

There are three of them, two around my age and one much older. I assume it's a mother/daughter trio.

"I hate to bother you ladies, but my girls here are huge fans of yours Isabella. Would you mind taking a picture with them?" The mother asks.

"Sure." I say, dropping my cigarette and snuffing it out with my shoe.

"Are you dating Edward?" One of the girls asks.

"Umm..." I'm not sure what to say as I haven't even known the man for 24 hours yet.

"Lauren! For crying out loud. What did we talk about before we walked over here? Say hi and thank you but don't ask her about her personal life, it's none of your business. Christ." The mother says, shaking her head. I like this woman.

"Sorry mom." She says and then turns to me, "Sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to pry, but you guys would be great together in my opinion."

I take a few pictures with both of them together and each one singularly.

"Thank you Isabella. We can't wait to see your new movie in the fall." The other girl tells me.

"You're welcome and thank you." I tell them before they head back in the direction they came from.

"See, not so bad." Alice tells me.

After the boys finish up and pack all their shit into the van that Rose pulled up to the door we part ways. Edward didn't seem to be upset when Alice told him he was going with me. As we walk to my car he links his fingers with mine, carrying his guitar in the other hand and kills me again with that deadly smile of his.

"The night is young Miss Swan. Whatever shall we do?" He asks me flirtatiously.

"Well, if you're up for it we could go back to my place. I have a six pack of Stella and a firepit calling my name. Maybe you could make good on those guitar lessons you promised me." I say, pointing my chin towards his guitar.

"Sounds great. Her name is Clare by the way."

"Whose name is Clare?" I question.

"My guitar. Her name is Clare." He tells me, holding the case out in front of him, making me laugh.

I open the hatch on my car so he can put his guitar in. As soon as I close it Edward wraps his arms around me and pushes me against the back of the car. I bite my lip and run my hands up his biceps and shoulders, following the movement with my eyes. When I look up at his face, he looks lethal, like looks could kill lethal, but in a really good way.

"You're so beautiful." He says as he lowers his head and kisses each of my cheeks. "Having you here tonight gave me an energy I've never felt before. Just knowing you were out there, watching me, made me feel more alive than I have in a long time. Thank you."

He then proceeds to kiss the living shit out of me and I let him. He runs his hands from the middle of my back down to my waist where he squeezes me tight. He then lets his right hand drop even lower and palms my ass. I whimper into his mouth and he groans in response, pressing his tongue into my mouth. I glide my fingers up the back of his neck and slip my fingers underneath his beanie, weaving them into the hair on the back of his head. I break away when I run out of air but Edward keeps his lips on me, kissing my chin and jaw, moving down and kissing my neck, licking a wet line up to my ear where I can feel and hear how harsh his breathing has become.

"Let's go home Bella." He whispers and I shiver.

I like how he says that, home. This is crazy. He kisses me right below my earlobe and leaves me standing there, breathless. It takes me a minute to get my bearings and Edward laughs at me. I glare at him which causes him to laugh even louder. Stupid, sexy guitar playing jerk.

The drive home is filled with laughter and conversation, witty banter and playful flirting. Being like this with Edward feels so right, so natural, as if we've known each other for years, not 15 hours. Has it really only been 15 hours? 15 hours ago my life was boring and dull, now it's bright and vivacious, and I don't care to ever to go back.

I pull the car into my garage and pop the hatch for Edward. He pulls out his guitar and follows me inside. I'm not much for decorating but I feel that I've made my place pretty cozy. I like muted colors so my walls are shades of pale green, like Edwards eyes, and soft browns. My couch is light tan suede and is ridiculously comfortable with its memory foam and goose down cushions. I keep my blinds open in the main part of the house. I like natural light and the view is incredible. At night you can see the moon reflecting off the water and it's very soothing.

Dean jumps up to greet us and is very excited to see Edward again. I kick off my shoes and tell Edward to make himself at home. He pulls off his shoes and socks and removes his flannel. He follows me into the kitchen where I grab us each a beer. I slide open the glass door to my patio and grab a few pieces of wood from the stack against the wall. I get the firepit lit quickly. I've mastered the skill of getting a fire started as this is one of my favorite things to do at night.

Dean lies in his bed that I have out here by the firepit. Edward falls into one of my chaise lounges and pats the space between his legs. I don't hesitate and fit myself right in there. We remain silent enjoying the quiet solitude. He sets his beer bottle on the side table and starts to run his fingers across my body. He starts at my neck, one hand on each side and gently strokes his fingers down to my shoulders. He dips them into the neckline of my shirt and runs them across my collarbone. He moves out and trails down my arms and gives my fingers a squeeze when he reaches them. He starts to move along the low rise waist of my jeans and, in a moment of bravery, pushes my shirt out of the way.

I gasp at the feel of his warm, smooth fingertips caressing my belly. He circles my belly button and then moves to my sides where I squirm and giggle because it tickles. He continues his path upwards, pulling my shirt with him as he goes. He runs his thumbs along the bottom of my bra, just above my ribs. He circles there for a bit before moving inward. His fingers splay out across the expanse of my stomach and his thumbs graze the bottom of my breasts. My nipples harden under his soft touch and my breathing has increased significantly. Edward drops his head into my neck, laying soft, sweet kisses wherever he can reach.

"Is this okay?" He asks me when he fully cups each breast.

"Mmm hmm. Yeah. Please. Please Edward." I'm not sure what I'm asking for but I want something.

"What do you want Bella?" He whispers, running his fingers along the swell of my breasts above my bra.

"You. I want you. Touch me please." I pant.

"Take your shirt off for me beautiful. I want to see you." He tells me and I make myself dizzy with the speed at which I sit up.

I quickly undo the buttons on my shirt, cursing them for taking so long. I'm left in only my black bra and when I lay back onto Edward's chest I feel his skin against mine. I turn my head back and notice he has removed his shirt as well.

"Oh god." I moan.

"Shhh... Relax babe. Let me touch you." Edward says, guiding me back onto his chest.

He begins caressing me again. He starts circling my breasts, slowly and torturously, over my bra. I can't help but arch my back, pressing my boobs into his hands. He slips his fingers underneath the cups and rubs them softly against my hardened nipples. I'm panting and whimpering and when his hips flex forward I can feel how turned on he is. I sit up quickly and swing my legs around, straddling his lap. I crash my lips to his as he wraps me in his arms. I'm grinding myself onto his cock and he let's out the sexiest grunt. He flicks open the hook on my bra and pulls it down my shoulders. I lean back and pull it the rest of the way off. Before I can comprehend anything else he has one of my nipples sucked into his mouth and he's squeezing and pinching the other. I press my hips down onto him again and am rewarded with another one of those grunt moans.

He grabs my face and kisses me. I moan at the feeling of my boobs pressed onto his chest. We rock and grind and kiss and moan and grunt.

"Bella..." He whispers against my lips. "I don't do this sort of thing. Ever. But I need you. Please. I need to feel you, under me, around me, everywhere. Please let me."

"Yes Edward. Oh god yes. Please." I tell him.

"Bedroom. Now." He says, pushing me off of him.

I scamper up off the chaise lounge and make sure that Dean follows us inside before I lock the slider. I lead Edward towards my bedroom. As soon as we cross the threshold into my room Edward scoops me up into his arms and kisses me soundly before tossing me onto the bed. He grabs my ankles and pulls me to the edge of the bed. He's standing between my legs and staring down at me with dark, hungry eyes. Just the way he is looking at me right now is making me squirm with anticipation.

He pops the button on my jeans and starts to pull my zipper down, slowly. Each release of the zippers teeth serves to heighten my need for this man and I consider the possibility that I could probably cum without him even touching me. But I want him to touch me, oh how I want him to touch me. Finally, finally he gets the zipper down and he slides his hands around to my ass, yanking my jeans off in one quick pull.

"Fuck me." He groans, palming his hard dick through his jeans.

"You have too many clothes on Edward." I say as I shimmy my black thong down my legs.

He rips open the buttons of his jeans and they slip down his legs. His cock is bouncing prominently straight out from his body and much like the rest of him, it's beautiful. Long and thick. He gives himself a few firm strokes and asks for a condom.

"Drawer." I say, pointing to the bedside table.

He pulls one out and quickly sheathes himself. He spreads my legs with his knees as he climbs on the bed over top of me. He drops down onto his elbows that are on either side of my face. He just gazes down at me for awhile and twirls my hair with his fingers. I can feel his cock resting right at my entrance. I hitch my legs higher up and around his waist. The movement opens me up for him and his heads pushes into me. He kisses me, hard, pushing his tongue into my mouth at the same time that he pushes the rest of his length inside of me. He pulls out and presses back in once before stilling.

"Jesus. You feel so good Bella. So fucking good." He says, his lips grazing mine as he speaks.

"Please." I say, pulling my hips back.

He moves one hand down and grips onto my hip as he starts to move. His thrusts are slow moving but they pack a punch and I can feel my orgasm rapidly approaching. I roll my hips in time with him and he rubs me in all the right places when he plunges back in.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh... Oh Edward!" I practically sing as the most intense orgasm of my life washes over me.

He doesn't relent and keeps his pace. I'm a quivering, panting mess and I'm afraid I'm going to rip my sheets with how hard I'm fisting them. Suddenly he pulls out of me and quickly flips me over. He grabs my hips and pulls me up onto my knees and slams back into me.

"I'm not done with you yet beautiful." He says.

I get up on my hands and turn to watch him. His eyes are transfixed on where his cock continues to disappear into me. I start to press back into him and he tightens his grip on my hips. He starts pulling me back into him harder and faster. This position usually does nothing for me, but watching Edward does. The way the tendons in his neck are pulled taut, his abdominal muscles are flexed and his face as he watches us is probably the sexiest, most erotic thing I've ever seen.

He sits back on his knees and pulls me up so I'm basically straddling him backwards. He palms my boobs and pulls on my nipples as I bounce on top of him. He moves both hands down to my pussy and uses one to spread my lips. He licks the fingers of his other hand and starts to press and circle my clit.

"I need you to cum for me again beautiful. Can you do that for me?" He asks, nipping at my earlobe.

"Close Edward, so close." I say.

I move my hand and press down on the fingers that he's rubbing my clit with.

"Harder. Yeah, just like that. Fuck!" I scream as I feel another intense orgasm wash over me.

Edward pushes up off the bed so we are kneeling again. He wraps his arms around my middle and holds me tightly against his chest and starts to thrust fast, fast, faster.

"Fuck you're sexy. I'm gonna cum. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh fuck baby!" He yells as he erupts inside of me.

He slumps down and rests his forehead on my back, trying to catch his breath. Once he's calmed down a little he starts kissing me all over my shoulders and my neck. He squeezes me, digging his fingers into my sides and it makes me giggle. His spent cock slips from within me and we both sigh.

"Stay with me tonight?" I ask, laying my head back onto his shoulder.

"Of course." He says, kissing the corner of my mouth.

I turn my head and kiss him on the lips. I reach my left hand up and grab the back of his head. I break away from the kiss and laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks.

"You left your beanie on that whole time." I tell him, still laughing.

"I thought it was warm in here." He says, pulling it off his head and leaving his hair in a disheveled, chaotic mess.

"Wanna get cleaned up?" I ask, running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly come prepared for a slumber party though. Got an extra toothbrush at least?"

"I think I do. Come on." I say, climbing off his lap.

We walk hand in hand to the bathroom. My second sink is finally getting some use and I stare at our reflections in the mirror as we brush our teeth causing me to smile. My eyes are sparkling and my cheeks are flushed. I look happy. Hell, I am happy. Edward wraps his arms around me from behind and smiles at me in the mirror. He looks happy too.

"Let's go to bed beautiful."

"Okay."

We fell into my bed and I pulled the covers up over us. Edward fell asleep almost instantly. I laid there for a little while, listening to the waves crash a few hundred feet away and thought about all that happened today. Best day ever. And with Edward's soft snores sounding in my ear and his arms and legs wrapped around me I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued? I also used my adventures in Hollywood back in March as inspiration. I was fortunate enough to see Marcus Foster play at The Hotel Café in Hollywood, but not lucky enough to be there on the night Rob and Kristen were there. Sigh… Oh well. Marcus is amazing and if you haven't heard of him, shame on you. Go directly to iTunes, without passing go, and check him out. AMAZING! Thanks for reading and let me know if you'd like to see more of these two. **


End file.
